The Western Show
The Western Show is the pilot episode of the spin-off SpongeBob Knightquest. The next episode will be announced. Plot After defeating Plankton, SpongeRob needs a challenge for him to face. Luckily two, western fish have got just the challenge for him! Characters *SpongeRob SquarePants (debut) *Trigger Twins (debut) **Tom Trigger (debut) **Tad Trigger (debut) *Mr. Lobster (debut) *Karate Krab (debut) *Thugs (debut) *Fish (debut) *Guard Transcript *'Setting: Streets of Bikini Bottom' *'Fish #1:' Running ''Run! Head for the trees! *'Thug #1:' ''Fish #1 I'm bleeding! Now's your turn sucker! *'SpongeRob:' from tree *'Thug #2: '''What the- ''kicked in face *'Fish #1:' Scared Here, take my watch. Just don't hurt me. *'SpongeRob:' I'm not with them. Just stay out of the park and don't come back. grapnel '' ''*Thinking* ''Since ruining Plankton there's been no one to give me a challenge. Test my skills. *'Setting: Bank''' *'Tom Trigger:' up gun '' Excuse me folks! This'll only take 'bout a minute. Now you cashier put the money in the bag and I'll be out of here real quickly. *'Tad Trigger:' Sorry, but I was hitting this joint first! *'Tom Trigger: around Well, I got a colt here saying...different? *'''Trigger Twins: Dang! It's like looking in a mirror. *'Tom Trigger:' That don't leave any of y'all of the hook! *'Tad Trigger:' Yeah, now fill those bags up with green. *'Tom Trigger:' And don't think about hitting those city folk alarms. out door with cash *'Setting: Seaweed Bar' *'Tad Trigger:' I'll take one of those fancy coral drinks. *'Tom Trigger:' Dag! That's what I was gonna get. Make it double. *'Tad Trigger:' This is getting scary! I mean were eye-dentical. I think I saw this on the tee-vee once. There were these two fellars, seperated at birth, twins actually. *'Tom Trigger:' What are you getting out? *'Tad Trigger:' Were twins, brother! *'Tom Trigger:' Well, that's nice, but I better be heading towards Bikini Bottom. *'Tad Trigger:' Dang! That's where I'm heading. *'Setting: Sand Cave' *'Karate Krab:' You! Fry cook! You have been choosen to endure a crusade cleaning the dark city of all of the scum that run these streets. *'SponeRob:' I am the Masked Sponge! *'Karate Krab:' You are nothing! Until you redeem your self as the asssasin! *'SpongeRob:' up *Thinking* That was the same dream I've been having for a while now. into Sand Cave ''The new costume suit me but I've got to find a tiny camera. Where is Harold? The little dwarf dissapeared right after I took up the mantle of the sponge. ''chains What has he been working on? Krabby Patty Subway Rocket Woah! Did SpongeBob know about this!? *'Setting: Krusty Krab' *'Mr. Lobster:' Well, boys, this is the life! *'Frank: '''I bet about 500 more to the bid in the pile. ''noise What the heck is- *'Guard #1:' to floor *'Tom Trigger:' Fill the bags with the money! *'Tad Trigger:' And don't try to make any phone calls either! *'Mr. Lobster:' chin Hmm...you two interest me. How would you two like a job? *'Tom Trigger:' confused Even after we busted up your guards? *'Mr. Lobster:' Well, they didn't stop you, did they? Now you can take this cash or you can take the offer and make big bucks that'll make this look like a speck. *'Tad Trigger:' We'll take it, Mr. Lobster! What do you want us to do? *'Mr. Lobster:' Well, I've got something right up your alley. An old fashioned gun-fight. *''More coming soon...'' Category:SpongeBob Knightquest Category:SpongeBob Knightquest Episodes